A Tingly Sensation
by AeroHockey71
Summary: Well, the crush is indeed there to stay. As Ash spent his last day in the Kalos region having the most fun time of his life, his travelling companions will miss him deeply. Especially Serena. One-shot! [Ash x Serena]


"Already?" Clemont asked.

"Yup. Me and Pikachu are heading back to the Kanto region," Ask briefly explained.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu groaned, implying that he's gonna miss staying here.

Ash softly rubbed his furry head, reassuring him with his comforting voice, "Don't worry, buddy. I promise we'll return one day, okay?"

I knew it was coming. I knew it was. Ash was leaving Kalos to come back to Kanto, possibly not returning back for a while, which made me sad. I still recalled the time during the accident at Professor Oak's summer camp...

* * *

><p>"Mama!" I cried.<p>

I couldn't move my legs to walk one bit. I was still writhing in pain. Tears rolled down my face as I regretted doing what I did. Just for one normal wild Pokémon. I never really wanted to come to this camp in the first place, as I never really liked Pokémon. However, this camp had changed my life which at that time never thought would.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes around the tree I was resting next to.

More and more tears began welling up on my face as I tried to suck it up without crying.

However, it was no Pokémon. It was a boy. One I would never forget.

"Serena? Huh? What happened?"

"I hurt my knee, I can't walk!" I squealed.

"Are you alright? Hm... this should help."

He slowly approached me, and took a small aqua blue handkerchief with a Pokéball at each corner as its design. He then kneeled and wrapped the handkerchief at where the wound is located at my knee.

"My name's Ash. Professor Oak asked me to look for you. Hey, can you get up?" He asked worriedly.

That was a good point. I completely forgotten that everyone was looking for me. Ugh, why did I stray off the path!?

I tried to lift myself up, but to no avail. My knee still hurts a lot, and getting up was not an easy task.

"I can't, it hurts too much!" I excused.

Ash reached out his hand to me, saying, "Never give up till the end."

I slowly raised my hand up to grab his.

Before I was able to fully control myself and say something, Ash yanked me up and went in for a hug. I was shocked and possibly blushed a bit. He could've just lifted me up, but a hug...?

"You stood! See? You can do it, just keep trying and you can. Remember: never give up till the end," He grinned as those words were kept etched and swirling in my mind.

"Anyways, let's head back to the campsite. Everyone's worried about you. C'mon."

We slowly walked as we held hands. The pain in my knee was still very distracting, but I didn't care. At that moment, I felt a tingly sensation in my body, and it burns. I know that I have a crush on Ash Ketchum, who I never thought I'll be seeing again after the camp.

* * *

><p>My crush for him grew stronger and stronger everyday, even after meeting Ash again in the Santalune Gym. Now his journey was over. Returning to Kanto tomorrow was important, hearing that all his previous rivals and travelling companions during his journeys at Kanto, The Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos will be there to celebrate his return and his first time actually being 1st in the Kalos league.<p>

"Well, we'll be missing you, Ash." Bonnie exclaimed, as Dedenne joined in with her.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too." Ash grinned as his eyeballs turned to me for a few seconds than we shortly went to sleep. Everyone except me, whose still laying in bed, thinking: Ash couldn't leave **now**.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Clemont announced as we finally arrived at the airport station where Ash has to depart after all the countless adventures we had.<p>

Just to be a Pokémon Master.

The airport station was bustling with people as we stepped in. We were 30 minutes early from the departure of the plane, so Ash would go pretty soon.

"Hey Ash!" Alexa called out to the dense boy, who turned his head to face her.

"Hi, Alexa," He greeted her.

"So Alexa is going back to Kanto with you?" Clemont asked.

Ash nodded his head as he suddenly turned to me.

"Hey guys, I gotta talk to Serena in private."

In private...? But why?

"Well don't take long, you two."

We got to a small corner with little people around.

"Why, Ash? W-what is it?" I asked, hoping it's not another pointless question.

Ash then pulled out 3 flight tickets from his pocket.

"3 tickets? I thought only you and Alexa are going back," I questioned him suspiciously, yet also nervously.

"Serena, the third ticket is for you. I asked Clemont to help me with this, so I think you can come with us. Alexa already knew, so she played along."

The third is for... me!?

"Thanks. B-but, why?"

Instead of answering the question, Ash leapt in for a kiss on my lips. I was briefly shocked as my cheeks were flushed red, but I returned the kiss.

Finally. All I wanted all along. It's here.

Ash went in for another kiss. This time, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

It felt amazing, and I had doubt this was ever going to happen. But it did.

"Flight 247 gates are open," The announcer announced.

"Let's go!" Alexa yelled out as the two of us immediately split apart, trying to ignore awkwardness.

"Well, that's our cue."


End file.
